zimmermannsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ready for the Bettys / The Flying Fishmonger
Candace and Stacy get to travel with their favorite band only to find out that they’re real snobs. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb become secret agents for a day after finding one of Perry’s secret lair entrances. Now Perry has to protect the boys while trying to stop Doofenshmirtz. Phineas and Ferb help their grandfather relive his glory days as a daredevil. Dr. Doofenshmirtz seeks revenge against a childhood bully that always kicked sand on him. Summary Candace and Stacy are listening on Candace’s radio about The Bettys. There’s a contest in which one of the callers to the station will win a trip with The Bettys. They both win, and Candace talks about how much she loves it and more importantly how she doesn’t need to think about Phineas and Ferb. Everyone says goodbye to Candace as she gets on the bus. Stacy and Candace are very excited and Stacy thinks the bus driver will be a “spaced out rocker,” who turns out to be a normal man called Dennis. He also introduces them to Sir Bacon, a pig. They enter The Betty bus and drive off. They open a curtain where the back of the bus is, which is a huge mess. They still love it anyway. Candace and Stacy go crazy when they see The Bettys and their musical instruments. Crash tells them they are writing a song, so she tells Candace and Stacy to be quiet. When Candace and Stacy don’t keep quiet, they trick them into “helping” them write their song by asking them to clean up the bus. After saying goodbye to Candace, the boys go into the backyard to discuss what will they do. As Perry goes on a mission, Phineas asks Ferb where he thinks Perry goes everyday as he puts his hand on the tree. That trips a switch to Perry’s lair, and the door in the tree opens. They enter his lair and become surprised with the weapons, armor and the hovercraft car. Phineas thinks Ferb put the whole thing together. Ferb tries to tell him he didn’t, but is interrupted every time he tries to explain. They sit on Perry’s chair for the briefing. As Perry enters his lair he hides behind a chair to keep his secret identity a secret from the boys. Major Monogram sends Phineas and Ferb the coordinates for Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s lair, not noticing who they actually are. He notices after the coordinates are sent. After they leave, Major Monogram warns Perry that the boys are in danger. Perry chases after them. After Candace and Stacy finish cleaning, Crash asks them to shred the fan mail. Candace finds a letter from her, and is sad that the band didn’t read it. Stacy reminds her that they are helping The Bettys write a song and Candace calms down. Then she sees Phineas and Ferb as they fly past and starts to freak out, but Stacy says that she’s probably just imagining it. After shredding the letters, The Bettys ask them to clean the outside of the bus and in the process the girls almost get hit by a truck. Candace starts to think that the Bettys are just taking advantage of them. Stacy disagrees. Perry approaches the doctor’s lair and does judo on Doofenshmirtz nose. It is not long, however, that the doctor gets Perry in a pickle with a tennis ball server and Perry accidentally activates the 2nd Destruct-inator ray. Instantly, Perry notices the boys approaching and locks Doofenshmirtz in his closet and shoves a mop in his mouth to keep him quiet just before either the boys or the doctor can meet each other. Phineas still says to Ferb that he put the whole thing together. The Bettys ask Candace and Stacy to scrub the toilets. Stacy agrees, but Candace tells them she’s tired of doing their chores for them. She talks to them and then goes and sits down. The Bettys apologize to Candace. Later, Dennis comes in and Candace asks him who’s driving. He shows them and tells them that it is on auto pilot. The 2nd Destruct-inator ray fires at the bridge that the bus is gonna travel on. So the boys are on their way to save the bus, secretly followed by Perry after he ties Doofenshmirtz up and uses the automatic tennis ball machine with mops to gag him (preventing him from finishing his catch phrase), and destroys the ray. The driver sees it and faints. Candace tries to stop the bus, but both normal and emergency brakes are broken, so she tries to turn off another way. The bus falls down, but the boys arrive just in time and use the magnet ray, but it isn’t strong enough to pull it up. So Perry flies off down to the bottom of the bus and use the mechanical hands and rocket to help them. They succeed, and ride home, but Perry uses the magnet ray and drops them into Isabella’s pool. She asks them what are they doing in a serious tone, Phineas replies “That my friend is classified information.” They both go home. When Phineas tries to say to their mom, Linda Flynn, what they did, Linda humorously refuses to believe any of it other than when they fell in Isabella’s pool. After the boy’s rescue, The Bettys think that Candace did save them, and asks that what they can do. At first Candace asks them to clean up her room, but later The Bettys bring her and Stacy onstage to sing Ready for the Bettys. Grandpa Reg is sitting at a table with Phineas and Ferb. He pulls a scrapbook out and shows them a picture from his youth. He was a famous daredevil motorcycle rider who jumped over many things in his young life from his mom’s tea society to the queen of England. His final jump was at McGregor’s Gorge. To prepare he decided to hire a band to make an anthem for him for the event. Unfortunately for him, it rained unexpectedly. He tried again a few weeks later but there was nothing but rain, and again the next week but the rain returned once more so he decided to give up. He wishes that he could jump the gorge once more, but can’t due to his age and his many ailments. Reg shows Phineas that the Holy Mackerel, the motorcycle Reg used in his youth, has been turned into a lamp by Linda. Phineas tells Ferb that he knows what they’re going to do today. Phineas decides to help re-create Reg’s dream by digging a deep gorge in their backyard and helping him jump it. Phineas and Ferb show Reg their new McGregor’s Gorge, while Ferb finishes repairing the Holy Mackerel, where he added sidecars so that Phineas and Ferb could jump the gorge too. Meanwhile, Perry is seen in his lair. Carl appears on the screen, then he tells him that Major Monogram is unable to do his duty for today because of his back injury, so Carl had to take place for today. Then he does a close up (actually an extreme closeup), as he tells Perry that Doofenshmirtz has purchased bags of sand and extra long shoelaces, so then Perry leaves his lair to go stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Then Monogram tells Carl to hand him his pills. Meanwhile Candace, Winifred, Lawrence, and Linda go out shopping for clothing for Candace. Candace is forcibly dressed into high class British clothing, much to her dislike. Candace gets a call from Stacy and tells her parents that Phineas and Ferb built a giant gorge in the backyard, which they don’t believe. Meanwhile, Perry arrives at Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s lair, and traps Perry in sticky flypaper. He tells him a story about a moment from his childhood when a bully named Boris would always kick sand into his eyes. Everywhere he went he was, sand was kicked into his face. Due to these events, he became paranoid and felt that sand would be kicked at him at any time. He creates a “Who’s-Crying-Now-inator” which will kick sand into his old enemy’s house who recently moved to the Tri-State Area. Phineas, Ferb, and Reg are about to jump the gorge. When Isabella and the Fireside Girls play the anthem, it starts to rain. Reg is saddened because he still can’t jump the gorge. Phineas tells the Fireside Girls to stop. Suddenly the rain stops as well. He tells them to play it again. Sure enough, the rain starts up again. Phineas realizes that the song is so dreary that it causes it to rain. This gives Phineas an idea and he sings his own anthem for the Flying Fishmonger, which cheers Reg up completely and sends the rain clouds away. They begin to jump the gorge but they fall right when they are supposed to land. Ferb presses a button and the Holy Mackerel sprouts wings. It flies out of the gorge but flies far off from the gorge and loses a wing. They land on a train and then they go into a river. Ferb takes off the remaining wing to make a ski for the front tire. Later they are carried back to the ramp again and they fly up and land safely on the other side, fulfilling Reg’s lifelong dream. Candace, Winifred, Lawrence, and Linda return from shopping. Candace hurries to the backyard and sees the gorge. She runs off to get her mom to bust Phineas and Ferb. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz presses the button to kick the sand unto his bully’s house. Perry interferes and knocks the controller away and loses the only way to stop the robotic shoe. The robot shoe kicks the bucket, sending the sand flying, but a sudden gust sends the sand back at Doofenshmirtz. The robotic leg disconnects from the robot and falls down on three dump trucks filled with dirt. The mud completely fills up the gorge. Reg enjoyed the new anthem but asks to hear the older version. The Fireside Girls sing the original song as they leave the yard causing the rain to return. The rain causes the grass to grow back restoring the yard back to its original state. Candace returns with Linda but unfortunately it’s too late. Reg thanks the boys for their re-creation of the jump. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram, additional voices * Richard O’Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, additional voices * Jane Carr as Grandma, additional voices * Malcolm McDowell as Grandpa * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Tyler Mann as Carl, additional voices * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Lucy Davis as Crash, additional voices * Additional voices: Corey Burton, Pierra Coppola Category:Phineas and Ferb episode Category:Television episode